


Pumpkin Spice

by justanafterthought



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, this was originally posted on my main
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 17:25:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9335114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanafterthought/pseuds/justanafterthought
Summary: Prompt from anonymous: Imagine Steve ordering pumpkin spice lattes for Bucky. Imagine Stucky walks through the cool autumn air. Steve shivers from the cold and for once, Bucky isn't worried about him. They go trick or treating as each other. The team can't stop laughing.





	

"Two pumpkin spice lattes please, whip cream on both."

Steve stood in line, placing his order with the barista and within only a few minutes, he heard his named called. He grabbed the drinks, and made his way back to the table Bucky had found for the two of them.

"Here," Steve said, setting the drink down in front of Bucky, "You've got to try this." Bucky simply stared at the drink.

"What is it?" he asked, reaching out to hold the cup. He shivered, the sudden warmth from the drink making it's way through his body. He was happy to feel warn again.

"Pumpkin spice. Tastes better than it might sound."

"If you say so," Bucky said, taking a small sip from the drink, his mouth curling into a smile as he swallowed. "Holy shit." Steve smiled over at Bucky as he took a sip of his own.

"I know, right?" Steve took a bigger gulp from his drink, the heat from the liquid not bothering him as he swallowed.

"Why did I not find this earlier? It feels like I just drank autumn." Bucky smiled over the lip of his cup, inhaling the smoke disspating over the cup. Steve chuckles, taking more sips of his cup.

"What do you wanna do? Central Park? Maybe head over to Brooklyn? We've got all day." He wanted to show Bucky New York, help to find all the places he'd need, and want, to go. He wanted to help Bucky relearn the city.

"We could hit Central Park, just walk around, maybe use the- what is it called? It goes underground, with dirty cement and _lots of fucking people_...?" Steve smirked over at him, settling his cup down.

"You mean the subway?" Bucky pointed and clicked his tongue.

"Yeah, that. We can hop on the subway and then head over to Central Park."

"Sounds like a plan."

* * *

 

It doesn't matter how long Steve has been in the modern world, holding Bucky's hand in public is still one of the most satisfying things to do. He couldn't help but smiling when he sees people accepting it, simply walking past, or giving him a smile, not caring that he's holding hands with another guy. He loves it. And the way Bucky leans into him, squeezes his hand every so often, bumps his shoulders gently into Steve shows that he's happy that everyone's okay with it. _"It's comfortable. It's more accepting."_ Steve remembers Bucky telling him the first time they held hands in public. It just never gets old, how (most) people are okay with it.

They reached Central Park, noticing how the tree branches blew with the wind every so often. The park was covered with red and orange, the leaves papering the ground in beautiful colors. Steve shivered, and for once, Bucky wasn't worried. Because this Steve was healthy. This Steve can stand in a fight. And most of all, this Steve was _his_.

\The two of them sat together under one of the many trees in the park, watching the passersby move along with their dogs and strollers. They sat against the bark of the tree, coffee in hand. Bucky reached over, entangling their fingers together, the warmth from his hand flowing to Steve's fingers. He took a sip of his warm coffee before smiling over at Steve.

"I think I'm _falling_ for you," Bucky said, smirking over at Steve.

"Was that a fucking pun?" Bucky pressed a kiss to Steve's lip, Steve feeling him smile against him.

"Yeah, but it was a good one, wasn't it?"

"As good as puns can be." Bucky leaned his head down against Steve's shoulder as the sat in the comfortable silence of the park.

* * *

 

"You look ridiculous."

"Oh come on. You know I'm hot." Bucky struted around the room, his Captain America suit fitting him perfectly. He had the shield pressed against his back, and he flexed his arms absurdly. Steve was leaning against the wall, Bucky's suit sitting perfectly on him. "You look nice too."

"I can't believe you want to trick or treat."

"What? You telling me you don't want the candy?"

"Of course I do jerk."

"Stop being a punk and let's go." Their bags gradually filled with candy, and candy wrappers in Bucky's bag, as they continued on through the night. Steve stole the Snickers out of Bucky's bag, replacing them with his Milky Ways and Butterfingers.

"Hey, look out, a pair of us' are coming this way." Bucky pointed down the street where two kids, one dressed as Captain America and the other dressed as Bucky, were walking their way. "Wanna surprise 'em?" Steve nodded.

They made their way past the kids.

"On your left," Steve said, causing the kids to look up at them, their little eyes widening.

"You're..."

"Oh my god."

"Happy Halloween you guys. Nice costumes." Steve and Bucky gave them a smile, and a little bit of their candy, and sending them on their way on tell everyone they knew that "holy crap I met them, I _met_ them."

* * *

 

"I didn't realize that simply walking around asking for candy could be exhausting." Bucky leaned against Steve as they made their way in the tower and up to their apartment. "You should carry me."

"You've got two legs."

"So do you. And you also have two human arms."

"We're basically there already." Steve took out his keys, opening the door to find Natasha, Clint, Bruce, Tony, and Thor all gathered around in their living room watching _The Silence of the Lambs_ on their television.

"What's up- what are you wearing?" Natasha asked, turning to face them. Steve looked down as his outfit.

"Erm- "

"Did you guys go trick or treating?" Tony piped in, chuckling under his breath. Steve threw a piece of candy at him.

"Ah, shut up," he laughed, hopping to sit down on the couch as Bucky followed.

"Happy Halloween fuckers," Bucky chuckled.

**Author's Note:**

> Go over to my main:  
> http://archiveofourown.org/users/jecroisentoi
> 
> Thanks,  
> Dorian  
> (My writing style has gotten a bit better since this. This was originally written in 2014.)


End file.
